


Spooky Skeletons

by Applefall



Series: Super Sappy Series of a Married Couple [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Pete get pumpkins!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> The end kinda happened sorry

"You can't sit on the pumpkins, Pete." Patrick chuckled, and watched his husband throw a dirty glance at him.

"I'm old Lunchbox. We can't all be young like you." Pete let out a grunt as he heaved himself off the pumpkin. Patrick rolled his eyes, and snaked an arm around his husbands waist, drawing him close. Most of his weight was being balanced onto his left foot, the right one slightly hovering above the ground. His leg was recovering nicely, nicely enough to where Patrick could walk (limp), and they could have fun in bed again.

"You're an old man." Patrick breathed, and pecked his lips. "Now c'mon, let's get the pumpkins." Pete nodded, a grin on face. 

The pumpkin patch wasn't too crowded. There were plenty of people there though, and they stopped a few times to say hi to fans. It was alright, however, because most were glad to see Patrick back on his feet after his accident. Pete kept an arm around his waist as they walked, a possessiveness coming across him each time a fan would hug him. 

Finally,  _finally,_ they found the two perfect pumpkins. Patrick had complained that half the pumpkins weren't orange enough, and the other half were too small. Patrick carried one in his arms, walking clumsily. Pete steadied him each time he nearly tripped and in the end just put an arm around his hips. 

Patrick nearly yelped when Pete squeezed his ass, his hand wandering downwards. Pete snickered, and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Patrick's cheeks were a scarlet, and Pete was still chuckling. "You're acting like you've never had your ass groped." 

"Not in public, in a pumpkin field of all places. Where there are  _children_ around." Patrick countered, and Pete hung his head in mock shame. 

By the time they were placing the pumpkins in the back seat of their car, Patrick was complaining about his leg. Pete took this as a signal to hurry it up, and they arrived home quickly.

The couple sat on the living room floor which, thankfully, was wood. Patrick's legs were spread, recovering one propped up on a pillow. The pumpkin was in front of him, and he eagerly started stabbing the top. Pete reached his hand out quickly, stealing the knife.

"You're gonna cut yourself." Pete informed him, and began to cut the top in precise movements. Patrick watched for a moment, quiet, and then held his hand out for the blade. His husband proceeded to place the knife in his hand, and Patrick copied the movements, howling in triumph when the top came off.

"Are you a dog now?" Pete teased, and began to scoop out the seeds with his hands. Patrick stuck his tongue out at Pete. 

"Gross." Patrick made a face, and Pete flicked his tongue out, eyes crinkling with laughter. "Don't you dare." Patrick added as Pete raised a pumpkin seed filled hand, ready to throw. Pete shrugged, and lowered his hand. He'd never be able to get away with it, Patrick could easily predict his next movements.

Patrick was cutting a scary face into the pumpkin when Pete made a face at him. "What?" Patrick asked, pausing.

"It has to be scarier, Lunchbox." Pete told him, reaching his hand out for the knife.

"So it's gotta look like you?" Patrick asked mildly, resuming his process.

Pete jutted his lower lip out, pouting. "You married me. You must think I'm gorgeous." Pete reminded him.

"You proposed." Patrick shot back, a cheeky grin on his face.

"You said yes."

"You got cheesy ass rings."

"You love it."

"I love you."

"I love you most." 

The whole exchange took less than a twenty seconds, the two knowing exactly what was going to come out of the others mouth. "I love you more than all the stars in the sky." Pete added.

"You are such a sap." Patrick groaned, and leaned over to kiss him. "But you're my sap." Patick added, voice dripping with affection. After a moment he resumed the pumpkin carving.

Once the two pumpkins were finished, standing proudly on their porch, Pete murmured, "Bedroom?" in Patrick's ear. Patrick nodded, and made his way back into the house, limping slightly to the bedroom. 

Pete entered a few minutes later, sipping a cup of water. He set the cup down gingerly, however, when he saw Patrick on the bed, completely naked, thrusting a finger inside himself lazily. His other hand was teasing the head of his length, already hard.

"Well come on then." Patrick urged, and Pete wasted no time in undressing.

The pumpkin seeds still on the living room floor lay forgotten, the carving tools still out.


End file.
